michael_bay_transformer_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) was not always the viciously powerful and brutally direct leader of the Decepticons: he was once brothers-in-arms with Optimus and a student of Sentinel Prime, appointed to be Cybertron's Protector and commander of its Defense Force. But Megatron resented his comrade, knowing he was a Prime and therefore Sentinel's favored son. This anger allowed The Fallen to ensnare him and led to the revival of the Decepticons. Even without The Fallen though, it's not hard to imagine Megatron would have erupted Cybertron into war to rid himself of Optimus. Megatron tends to become so obsessed with the object of his desires that he can ignore "secondary" matters, glaring flaws in his plans. Otherwise, he likely wouldn't have chased after the AllSpark alone, and spent centuries entombed in the Arctic. Trying to talk Megatron out of blindly going for his goals is useless. He will risk his world, his troops, and even his own spark to achieve his goals; these things do not matter to Megatron. Like his master, Megatron feels a violent hatred towards humans and views them as only slightly above bacteria, a feeling exacerbated by spending decades as their prisoner. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Kōtarō Nakamura (Japanese) Locked in frozen stasis for hundreds of years, the vast and monstrous mind of mighty Megatron slept and dreamed of conquest. His conscious memory of that time is fragmented and confused - a stop motion zoetrope of images that filtered into his optic processors during periods of slight warmth. He remembers a vast herd of shaggy creatures nearly as big as himself; a tribe of tiny, primitive organics who worshipped his inert body as a god; the heat and fire of battle likely fought over the incredible technology encased in his form. Now, for the first time, however, he feels his entire body coming alive again as warmth and a complete sensorium return. Megatron rises to functionality. He rises again to revenge. He originally transforms into a Cybertronian Tank, but after being rebuilt after the Fallen's defeat, he transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a Mack Titan Tank Truck. Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron3_vehicle.jpg|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream *The Fallen Family Neutral *Starscream *Sentinel Prime Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Sector Seven *Red X *Terra *Jinx *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Megatron grew up to become Lord High Protector of Cybertron, while his brother, Optimus became the head scientist of the Cybertronian scientific division. Eventually, Megatron came across The Fallen, who corrupted him and convinced him that the AllSpark should be his. Megatron and his followers attempted to seize the AllSpark, but were stopped by Optimus and his Autobots, and the Cybertronian War began. At the near-end of the war, Megatron captured and interrogated Bumblebee, severely damaging his vocal processor. However, before Megatron could kill Bumblebee, the Autobots launched the AllSpark into deep space. Forcing Megatron to follow the Cube across space, alone. Megatron eventually succeeded in tracking the AllSpark to Earth, where he rather embarrassingly crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen solid for thousands of years. In 1897, some 100 Earth-years before the arrival of the other Transformers, he was discovered by an explorer named Archibald Amundsen Witwicky. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and caused the coordinates of the AllSpark to be etched onto the explorer's glasses. Megatron remained imprisoned in the Arctic until the 1930s, when he was dug out by the United States government and moved to a secret Sector Seven stronghold inside Hoover Dam. In the years that followed, many modern devices (by Earth standards) were reverse-engineered from his frozen body. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:Deceased